


You Having Fun Sitting on Hubby's Lap?

by Jeanne_Gabrielle



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M, This Is STUPID, Waiting For Update, nobody asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanne_Gabrielle/pseuds/Jeanne_Gabrielle
Summary: Doodled based on my newest muse: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894492/chapters/42242237





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insipid_rhyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insipid_rhyme/gifts).



> I am so obsessed with insipid_rhyme fanfiction, sorry for this super rough 10 minutes sketch my dear! I am not very artsy and It's my first GnR fanart ever, hopefully, this can be your fuel until the next update!

 

Sorry or not sorry at all ROTFL


	2. Spoon Feeding by Mama Axl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been away from this fandom but insipid_rhyme pulled my right back in


End file.
